


What your brother did to me

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Anger, Brothers, Coercion, Drinking, Drugs, First Time, Forced, Frerard, Gay, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Murder, POV Male Character, Sexual Coercion, Siblings, Slash, Suicide, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, broken trust, forced loss of virginity, frieky if you squint, rape first time, rape under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is my best friend. I trusted his  brother Gerard who destroyed all our lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What your brother did to me

**Author's Note:**

> Frank Iero Mikey and Gerard Way are not mine they belong to themselves. They do not condone rape murder violance drug use or any thing of the sort. I made it up not real fiction.

It was the first day of freshman year and I was behind the cafe smoking when I met Mikey. He was a year ahead of me and neither one of us really have any friends. We hit it off right away. We became good friends and started hanging out every day. We were inseparable and I was always at his house or he was at mine. He had talked a lot about his brother Gerard who was away at college. He loved his brother a lot that was obvious. He showed me some pictures but I didn't see anything great about him. He was a chubby boy and just kind of plain.  
Winter had come and he was home; Mikey was so excited. I had yet to see him however, he'd only been home two days. I was having dinner at Mikey's and Gerard slunked in to the room. Gerard and Mikey practically screamed which made me look up. The moment my eye landed on him, I accidentally dropped my fork and it made loud clang. My cheeks flushed red as he turned to look at me. It was only a glance before he turned back to Mikey.  
He was the most perfect thing that I had ever seen in my life. His hair was really long now and he'd dyed it black. He'd lost all that weight and he was thin. His skin was pale in stark contrast against his black hair. He had the longest thickest eye lashes I had ever seen. His voice when spoke made my heart flutter. I wanted that man that I was looking at. Later on we were watching a horror movie and I turned to look at Mikey. Why didn't you tell me you bother was a huge fucking babe? I asked.  
He shrugged at me and said he hadn't noticed and went back to watching TV. I would try to not stare any time he was around and I didn't really say much to him. I did this every year until he come home from college. I was seventeen when he moved back home.  
You grew up nice, Gerard had said when he saw me. We didn't speak again until a month later. Mikey, I am going to this party do you and Frank want to go.  
Sure, Mikey had said and we did.  
It was in some big ass mansion in upstate New York. There was so many people there. I couldn't believe my eyes and I had never been to party like this. There was people everywhere; making out, some fucking, drugs and lot drinking. I didn't really know Gerard but I trusted him because he was Mikey's bother, so when he gave me pills I took them.  
You want to get fucked up? He had asked.  
Sure, why not? I had said asking, what is it?  
Oxycodone he had said to me.  
I had heard about oxy but I had never done any kind of drugs. I popped the pills into my mouth and swallowed them. It didn't take long before I was really out of it and I had no idea where I was or what I was doing. Everything was just kind of a big blur around me. So, when Gerard took my hand and lead me away from the party, I went willingly with him. I had long ago lost Mikey somewhere. It was Gerard though, mikey's older, cute brother.  
He lead me outside to his car and I crawled into his car in the back seat. There now just lay down and close your eyes, he told me.  
I had nodded letting my eyes close. He drove us away from the party and down some dirt road along the river. When he pulled me up I had asked, are we there yet? Yes, Frank, we are. He'd said as he climbed into the back seat and offered me a beer. I was already so fucked up that I barely knew my name but I took it and drank it. He leaned into me and started kissing my neck. I wanted you ever since I first saw you, Gerard said.  
His words didn't really register. I hummed leaning into him. He pushed me down in the back seat and kissed me. I kissed him back pushing my tongue into his mouth eagerly. I had never touched a guy before or even a girl for that matter but I wasn't thinking straight. When he pulled up my shirt, of course, I let him. He let his hands roam all over my chest and stomach. I just arched into his touch. When he undid my pants, I didn't say no. He slid his hand into my jeans, rubbing my dick. I arched into his hand and he nibbled at my neck.  
That's right, he whispered, let me touch you.  
He pulled my jeans and boxers off, tossing them onto the floor boards. He gently coaxed my legs apart. I just spread them because I was to fucked up to even care. He didn't even take his pants off. He just pushed them down off his hips freeing his hard dick. He didn't even prepare me for what was to come. I am not sure if he knew that I was virgin or if he even cared. He just forced his way inside of me. He didn't ram it in or rip me. He did it slow letting me feel it. So fucking hot and tight, he'd told me. It hurt so much that I wanted it to stop.  
Gerard, please stop, you're hurting me.  
He didn't stop he kept going until he was all the way in. Shhhhh, he said stroking my cheek, it's ok. God, you feel so good, he breathed.  
It wasn't ok. It hurt and tears were rolling down my cheeks. His pale face hovered over me, his long black hair hanging down over me. I could smell the beer on his breathe. He didn't move right away. He gave me few minutes to adjust. Then he pulled out and started thrusting into me. He wasn't rough, he did it slow and careful at at first. You have such a nice little ass hole. It's so good.  
Soon his need took over and he began ramming into me with violent thrusts. You love this don't you, he hissed. You love my big cock up your ass. Love me fucking you. You wanted me to fuck you, didn't you.  
I dont say anything just lay there with my silent tears streaming down my cheeks. Briefly, the thought occurred to me that he was not even wearing a condom, flashed in my mind but then the pills chased it away. He was thrusting and an panting on top of me. I felt sick and I just wanted him to stop. He reached between us taking my cock in his hand and began stroking me until I was hard.  
He then jerked me off in time with his thrusts until I came between us. That's right, he had told me, you get off on me, don't you? You wanted to cum for me. And I had cum for him.  
It didn't take him long, when my ass hole contracted around his invading member for him to cum and fill me full of his seed. He eased his cock out of me kissed my lips. I felt sick, I was in pain and I just wanted to go home.  
Please, Gerard, take me home.  
He had agreed after he cleaned me up. We went back to get Mikey and he took us home. I left Mikey first thing that morning and went straight home. I had not waited for Mikey to wake up before I left.  
I went into my bathroom, peeled off my nasty clothes and stepped into the shower. I turned the water on as hot as I could take it and then I sunk into the shower floor. I had pulled my knees up to my chest and I rocked while I sobbed. I didn't remember it all but I did remember pieces of it. I could feel him on me and in me. I could remember some of the things he had said to me.  
I stayed there until the hot water had finally run out. Once I managed to leave the bathroom, I had gone straight to my bed stayed there until school on Monday. I was still a bit sore even now. I had avoided Mikey for a week now. When he finally came to my house after school, banging on the door. My mom wasn't home so I had to answer the door because he wouldn't leave.  
What the fuck, Frank? What is your problem? He demanded.  
Nothing, Mikey, I am fine. I lied.  
What happened at that party? He asked me.  
Nothing, I lied again.  
Then why won't you hang out with any more?  
I just can't. Now leave. I had said slamming the door in his face. I could tell he was hurt but I didn't care. I wasn't going any where with anyone ever again.  
I had horrible nightmares about it. I could hear him saying those thing to me. I could feel him on me sometimes and even smell him. I'd wake up thrashing around. I started skipping school not everyday but enough that I didn't have to be around Mikey. I had stopped eating and was losing weight. I was so depressed and miserable that I never left my room much less my house. I had horrible bags under my eyes.  
Four months went by before Mikey come up to me at school. He had grabbed me by the wrist roughly and dragged me into the bathroom. I didn't have the strength to fight or I would have struggled. He turned around and glared at me.  
What the fuck is wrong with you, Frank? He shouted. I trembled and backed away. You look like fucking hell, he informed me.  
Gerard, fucking raped me. I screamed falling to the floor my body wrecked with sobs. No, wait that was not right, I didn't tell him. No. But I continued. He got me high and took advantage of me. He forced himself on me. It was coming out in rush. I wasn't event sure what to call it.  
His eyes had gone wide and then suddenly he was at my side. He pulled me into his arms rocking me and stroking my hair. I am so sorry Frank this is my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone at that party. I shouldn't have even taken you. It going to be ok. he soothed me. I am here for now. He promised. I will never let him hurt you again. Frank, I have loved you for so long, Mikey confessed. I wouldn't have ever hurt you for anything. He stood up angrily and stormed out of the bathroom leaving me there sobbing.  
The next day Mikey wasn't at school. I found out that night that he'd gone home and confronted Gerard, who had laughed in his face about what he'd done to me. He murdered Gerard in his sleep. He had gone into his room while he was asleep and stabbed him repeatedly because of me. They had taken Mikey away, locked him up and I was left alone to deal with it by myself.  
That night I went to room knowing I'd never leave it again. I put the gun in my mouth and pulled the trigger as the tears rolled down my cheeks. The last thought that went through my head was, I am sorry and I love you too, Mikey.


End file.
